


Knock On (Your Door & Your Heart Too)

by fxlthygorgeous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlthygorgeous/pseuds/fxlthygorgeous
Summary: Johnny moves to Seoul for his studies and ends up living in a luxurious villa set up by his parents. Not wanting to feel lonely or creeped out by the rustling leaves at night by his window, he puts up an ad for a housemate. Taeil is a struggling student who desperately needs a new place to stay at after being kicked out by the previous landlord. The two met for the first time in a rather unpleasant way and the brief encounter would have ended the moment they parted ways but fate has other plans as Taeil unknowingly fulfills the request as Johnny's housemate.





	1. I Can't Live Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress (and not proof-read either!) This plot has been sitting around in my drafts since a few months ago and I finally only managed to begin working on this fic two hours ago. Well, better late than never right? My first Johnil fic was a little different than I usually write so this one will be more of my usual style - which is a few sprinkles of humour and romance! I will do my best to be disciplined and update this fic regularly (huh?). Anyway, this one is for the Johnil nation! Let's keep on sailing this ship with our waves ❤

Johnny could not be any more thankful that he had a place to stay the moment he arrived in Seoul but _this?_ This was too much.  
“So how’s the place, John?”  
“Uh…. It’s perfect!” He lied. Only lasting for two seconds before he gave in and spoke what was on his mind even though he would hate to hurt his Dad. “Actually Dad, this place is a little too big. For me. I’ll be living on my own so I don’t really need…. a villa. I’m very thankful though, thank you.”  
  
Being the only child, he was really doted on by his parents - not spoiled but just very very lucky to receive all the love and care, even if they came in physical forms sometimes. Like this villa for one. Marbled tiles, a chandelier in the living area, expensive paintings hung on the walls - it was just too luxurious for a simple student Johnny.  
“Your Mom and I just wanted to make sure you live comfortably. There’s a grand piano by the living area and a big pool for when you want a swim! If it’s too spacious for you, you could always rent out a room to someone.” _A grand piano and the pool - he’s seen that._ The 6 feet tall man halted in his tracks at the suggestion like a deer in headlights right in the middle of where he assumed was his bedroom. During the whole phone call, Johnny had been roaming every corner of the villa, giving himself a tour. He’ll get used to this.  
“You know Dad, that is actually a pretty good idea.”  
  
There was always a right time for some things but Johnny unfortunately did not pick the best time to watch a horror movie. The first night in this new place and all alone too? He was really setting himself up for a good ol’ scare. _‘That’s okay, I’m brave.’_ he tells himself. Just 20 minutes into this new horror addition on Netflix, he was starting to get really creeped out. Johnny wasn’t one with a wild and active imagination but tonight brought out that side of him that he never knew. He was all settled in comfortably on his bed, hugging his whale plushie named Blue tightly against his chest.  
“No!” He exclaimed nervously, fingers grasping the blue softness tighter as he anticipated for a jump scare coming in a few seconds, except that what sent Johnny flying off at that moment from his bed wasn’t from the movie at all. It came from the windows. A loud rustling sound that sent the giant leaping off his own bed. With trembling hands, Johnny got on his knees as he quickly hit the stop button on his screen and shut his laptop before setting it by his bedside table. That was enough horror for tonight. He did that all in 3 seconds before jumping back into bed, scurrying under the covers with Blue and prayed he would be safe under these covers until the next morning. He might really have to start getting a housemate around here.  
  
Tapping the backspace button of his laptop, Johnny erased the content of his ad and started to work on it again from scratch. His initial plan was to allow anyone to live here but he could not be sure if they were psychos or not. Sticking to a safer route, he decided to work on a draft which he will post in the university’s leisure forum when he was done with it. Picking someone from campus meant that he would be able to observe the person first and if he ever went missing because of his housemate, everyone on campus would have known and would hunt the student down. Justice would be served and he would be saved. With the corners of his lips curled upwards from content, Johnny was starting to get his ad looking great.  
  
It was pretty cold out today so Johnny made sure to wear an extra coat as he began his exploration of this new city. He did not wander too far off from the district he lived in, since the other places could be saved for another day. The man wanted to be familiar with the area he lived in for now. Fishing for his phone, the male tapped on the app of his university’s forum, hoping to receive new notifications from potential housemates but there weren’t many to his dismay, only one. One. Well, one was better than nothing. Stopping in his tracks so he could read the new message properly, Johnny’s brown orbs skimmed over the first two lines before the collision on his back tore his attention away.  
“Yah! Aish! You damn idiot.” He heard some not very nice words coming from behind before he could even turn to look. Immediately spinning around, Johnny caught sight of a shorter male scowling up at him. Johnny swore that there were definitely laser beams shot at him from those eyes. “Stopping so suddenly in the middle of the street? You must think you own it huh? Don’t you, you punk.”  
The stranger gritted his teeth after, motioning to the half filled cup of hot chocolate in his hand and the fresh stain on his white coat made by the beverage from the collision against Johnny’s back. Heaving a sigh, Johnny could not help but shoot a few not so nice words of his own, “You should have been more attentive. I did not stop abruptly either. I hate arguments so I’ll apologise. I’m sorry.” “Well, what are you going to do about this, you punk?”  
Taking a brief glance at the screen of his phone, the thread of the new conversation was still left opened. Right, he was about to read the new message from his potential housemate until he got hurled with insults by Mr Shorty-With-The- White-Fancy-Coat in front of him. He saw a new message coming in just at that second and it made his eyes lit up in anticipation. He had important things to focus on so he forked out a few bills and handed it towards the furious stranger, “Here. Send that coat to the cleaners.” Dipping his head apologetically, Johnny ended the tiff and quickly went on his way.  
  
**〚 Osaka_Prince - 7:46PM 〛**  
_Hi! Is the spot for a housemate still available? I am in need of a place to stay. How much do you charge for rent? Are you also okay with music constantly played or songs being sung? I believe that is the only “noise” or “negative” side from my end._  
  
**〚 Osaka_Prince - 8:30PM 〛**  
_If you’ll accept me, please let me know when I can move in? I’m really desperate. I’m looking forward to your response! ^^_  
  
**〚 Seonshine95 - 8:42PM 〛**  
_Hello! :) Yes, the spot is still available. I haven’t actually thought about the rent yet.. But I will figure something out and discuss it with you when we get to it. Music is fine. I play music myself. A housemate who loves music like I do is a bonus! :)_  
  
**〚 Seonshine95 - 8:44PM 〛**  
_Can we meet tomorrow? I’d like it if we could discuss in person first but I’m sure you’ll be accepted! :)_  
  
**〚 Osaka_Prince - 8:50PM 〛**  
_Of course! My soccer practice ends at 2 tomorrow so come meet me at the bleachers? ^^_  
  
**〚 Seonshine95 - 8:53PM 〛**  
_That’s set! See you then! :)_


	2. He Needs A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be published last night but the server was down in the middle of the editing so I could finally only do it today! Also, I'm planning to bring in more NCT boys as minor characters along the way and one of them will be Johnny's friend, although he's yet to be revealed so far. Wanna guess who it might be? :P

This would be the first time that Johnny would be stepping in campus before classes began officially. The place was giving him a positive vibe and he knew he would enjoy his time here already. There was a bounce to his step, happy to meet his potential housemate and to anticipate his life as a student here soon. Life in Chicago was amazing but to come back to his homeland was definitely a very new and exciting experience. Arriving at the bleachers a few minutes before their stated time, Johnny sat at a spot at the front row by the running track and kept his eyes roaming around the soccer team for who ‘Osaka_Prince’ might be. Osaka… Osaka… Could he have actually been Japanese?

Catching sight of the names on the jerseys, Johnny had an idea and tried to narrow down who ‘Osaka_Prince’ might be. He was just _too_ curious!   
_A. Yuto, T. Kenta and N. Yuta._ Either one of them perhaps!

It wasn’t long after when the coach had dismissed the team, Johnny started to stand up and make his presence known. Catching sight of the dark haired male jogging towards his direction, Johnny gave a wave to whom he assumed was the person he needed to meet today. Yuta looked over to Johnny at the bleachers before waving his hand with a big smile. _So it was N. Yuta!_

“Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting! I’m Yuta but that’s not important, although we might meet often.” He spoke in a chirpy tone before giving Johnny a cool handshake as he took the empty spot next to him.

“That’s okay! Hello, I’m Johnny. Well we’ll be living in the same house so I’m sure we’ll see each other quite often. Unless our classes are scheduled really differently or you’re the kind who is awake at night and sleeps through the day.” Johnny spoke with a soft chuckle, getting good vibes from Yuta already due to the other’s cheerful demeanour.

“Oh, no. No. You see I’m helping my best friend look for a new place since he was kicked out from his previous place for missing one month’s rent. He wasn’t getting paid by his employer so that affected his rent as well. I offered to put him up at my apartment but he insisted on searching for a new place. I think he feels uncomfortable for bothering me and he really just overthinks a lot. I really hope you can help him out.” Johnny didn’t have to look closely to notice the pleading look and tone in Yuta’s words.   
With a soft hum and a firm nod of his head, Johnny thought through before speaking again, “I’m really sorry to hear about your best friend’s state. Like I said, I can’t decide on rent yet but can your friend cook? If he can, tell him that rent will be homecooked meals for now.”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Yuta quickly replied, “He’s not the best cook but I think he is really decent. He actually cooks delicious dishes that he is confident of. He might pick up new recipes as he goes along. So no need to worry about that. He also really just needs one room for himself. He doesn’t need much. So… Will you take him in?” Well, Yuta’s friend really didn’t need to be confined to his room since Johnny was more than willing to share the whole villa with him. Except that, they didn’t know it was a villa and not an apartment.

“Yes, I will! Let him know that he can start moving in tomorrow if he wants to.”   
“I will be sure to let him know that! Ah right, he is currently uncontactable because he wasn’t able to pay his phone bill on time too so the line is disconnected for now. But since he is putting up at my place for now, so I can relay all the information to him.”   
“I understand. That’s fine. I hope everything will be well for him soon! I’ll send you the address and just give me a heads up before you guys come over.”

“Thank you, Johnny! Thank you so much!” Yuta grabbed the taller and pulled him into a hug and it only made Johnny smile softly and return the hug.

* * *

 

**〚 Osaka_Prince - 10:05AM 〛**   
Hi Johnny, I know we planned to move in today but there’s a small issue so he might only be able to move in next week ^^” sorry   
  
**〚 Seonshine - 10:30AM 〛**   
No problem! Let me know if there’s anything I can help with :)

 

There weren’t any more messages coming in since Johnny had marked the thread in the forum as closed, although someone else had messaged him about the housemate spot just 10 minutes before he closed it.

 

**〚 DrBigHeart - 9:40AM 〛  
** _Is the room big enough for my jar collection? I have about 30 jars of wet specimens. It’s my hobby, you see. If I can’t fit them in the room, can I display them outside somewhere? My hobby may be weird but I can assure you that I’m the nicest person you’ll ever meet._

 

Johnny had replied that he wouldn’t be able to take this new guy in since he found a housemate already. The jarred specimens collector ended up sending 30 messages after with things like, ‘But please, I’m really nice. I promise.’ to ‘I hate you, bastard. I hope you rot in hell.’ Needless to say, Johnny hit the ‘block’ button of that man’s account and was so glad he said no. With a housemate like that, that man would have been complete trouble. He didn’t have a ‘big heart’ after all.

A few days had passed and classes had officially begun. He was excited for his first day and his housemate officially moving in tomorrow evening - there was so many things to look forward to! The male headed towards the west wing where the Art and Music classes were held as he majored in Commercial Music, well he was an aspiring songwriter after all. One of his dreams was to make hits like his favourite band Coldplay. When he pushed the door of the lecture room, the male peeked in before shuffling slowly towards the last row of tables. He decided to settle at this spot since most of the seats were taken and he really did not want to slide past the other students, just to fill the fourth row’s empty seat in the middle. He was contented with the peaceful last row.

As much as the spot was peaceful with Johnny having all the space to himself, the particular student seated just right in front of him was distracting. Why? Because he had a bright orange beanie on. Johnny hadn’t mean to judge someone else’s fashion ~~mistakes~~ choices but this was definitely quite a bold move from the guy.

Halfway through the class, the student in front of him stood up so suddenly and Johnny thanked god that the person was finally going away, even though he was sort of blocking Johnny’s view. _Finally._ That beanie was too distracting. It was like a round moving carrot. Except that now the second the man stood up, something else stole the title of distraction when Johnny heard a rip and stared at the yellow spot among all that fabric surrounding it. _Oh shit._ Mr Carrot Beanie had let out a loud gasp, hands rushing to cover the torn spot where his yellow underwear was exposed. With one hand cupped at the exposed area, he gathered his belongings in a hurry.   
“I could lend you my jacket.” Johnny offered, reaching out for the neat bundle on the chair next to him to pass to his classmate and regretted opening his mouth. Sometimes he blurted out things without thinking - like right now. He felt like he should have just pretended not to notice and save the guy from embarrassment.   
“Thank you but no thank you.” The student uttered quickly, not wanting to meet the eyes of his fellow classmate who offered his help as he quickly made a dash through the doors from the embarrassment.

“Okay then…” Johnny softly mumbled to himself as the embarrassed classmate disappeared in a second before he could even pick up his bundled jacket. Johnny made a mental reminder to pretend nothing ever happened the next time they met again. Never ever bring it up.

Maybe he should introduce himself next time and gain his first friend. Maybe even tell the other male to stop wearing that distracting orange beanie in class or anything else tragic for that matter. Although he really hoped it would be worn again just so he could recognise Mr Carrot Beanie and talk to him the next time since he couldn’t really take a close look when the guy bolted out of there like he was running for track. Focusing back on the lesson, the male picked up his pen again and continued with taking down notes.


End file.
